The Promise
by bOok-intruder14
Summary: Akashi wakes up from a dream about his childhood memory. About his childhood memory of his wife. This is My first Story. An akafuri fanfic. YAOI. Male x Male. I actually intended to write it with an M as rating but i dont know how to write that so let's leave this for T rating for now. My first story btw. Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's


In the famous capital in Japan, yes, it is Tokyo. Around past 5 pm. In a hotel, that does not look common, more like a palace surrounded by the royal aura, is a event like a gathering of the royalties. Most of the people is dressed formally, an extent to that, some were dressed fabulous like they're out of a fairytale and no one wear a commoner's dress because yes it's a gathering of the elites. Gathering of the one who's rich and successful. On a certain table, out of the many red table clothed, there is a 3 years old boy who is sitting in front of it not being able to see the table as his height that so small indicates. Beside his most likely family, just a man and woman, probably his parents. The boy got bored and get down from his sit.

"Seijuro ? Where are you going ?" as the man with serious tone and formal suit ask

"l.. I want to explore in this castle papa" said the inoccent redhead boy with an obviously curious eyes

"No. Stay in your sit until the party is over." the man commanded

"B-but.." the little boy uttered, eyebrow forming a curve of sadness, eyes look down and trying to hold his breath

"Yes papa.." the little boy said with a disappointed tone and he got back to his sit.

An hour has passed, the little boy did not sleep though and just curiously watching the crowds socialized with other. The same applies to his parents as he watch them from afar. As he feels that he is alone, uneasiness build up on him. Feeling afraid of the many people as he viewed them as a giant. The little boy get down on his sit with the direction of where his parent as his goal went through the crowds of giant. Feeling intense as he feels more scared, he runs.

*blggh !

As a sound of falling heard, several looks at the direction. The laughter immerse and just a few ones uttered a concerned tone.

Akashi seijuro was flat on the ground.

He lift up his head to see the many cold looking eyes upon him

A server, more of a waiter kneeled down. He offered his right hand to the boy as the left is on air with a serve of 3 glass of wine.

"Now come up little boy" the server said with smile

Akashi flushed as he accept the hand and feels the warmness of concern

.

Akashi silently reached for the hand as he attempted to get up. He did and now sat down on the same ground. The laughter increase and the little boy heard it as his innocent eyes locked up with the looks of disgusted ones.

He feels too scared. He felt his eyes getting warm and his body trembled

"Don't mind them. Now where were your parents would be ?" as the man smiled and eyes turn to search for one.

"Uu. Uhhn. Uhnwaa ! Uwaaaaahh!" akashi started to cry

"Ah. Stop crying boy. " the server pat the little one's head and lifted the little's body with one right hand on the kid's armpit trying to pull him up.

"What did i said about staying to your sit ?" a cold voice said

A cold man approching them close as akashi feel intense scared his trembling body unconsiously moving backward but failed and falled down instead. This caused the server to be pulled down too and lose balance. The wine glass came flying in the air. One glass fall on akashi's right shoulder. Two of them falls on his father shoulder to his dress and and on his pants. Laughter . There is a loud laughter in just a few seconds after.

Akashi was stoned and is cannot uttered an apology word as his father looking at him with anger, coldness, disgust and disappointment at the same time. The server on the other side is apologizing nonstop. His father didnt care at the server and pulled akashi up out of the venue.

Nearing the hotel's entrance, a sight that is fully out from the venue, his father let him go and face him.

"Didn't you listen to what i say earlier ?!" his father shout to him. Making him trembled more and sobbing

His father looked at his son with coldness you can see at his eyes. His father lift up his own hand closing to his son.

Akashi is really terrified at the moment while sobbing hardly and decided to just run with his small feet.

"Ah that's.. Wait Akashi Seijuro-sama !" said one of the guard on the gate as akashi ran passed the gate

"Let him be." a voice stopped the guards from chasing the child

"Ahh.. Akashi Keitarou-sama !" one guard turn around at the voice and recognized the said person

"Pardon Akashi-sama but your son is-" the guard tried to reason with the concern for the child in his eyes

"I said let him be." coldness in his voice and the guard blankly stare

"Apologies for not hearing it Akashi Keitarou-sama" as the guard said and bow. All the guards bow too and get back to their position

The said Akashi Keitarou turn back with the hotel in his direction.

"Hey ! Keitarou ! Where is our son ?" he stopped as his wife just showed in front of him

"He ran off." He continued walking passing his wife

"What ? Hey !" the twitching eyebrow of his wife got noticed in her beautiful face. She ran chasing her fast paced walking husband.

"Just Let him be and don't argue." The said husband said while walking. Probably going to get back at the party.

His cold eyes stared at her warm one

"Geez. You're not gonna change, are you ?" the said wife said. Looking back at the gate one more time and turn to follow his husband

"Let atleast change your clothes before going back !" she said. As they vanished from the gate sight.

…

"Uhn.. Uhn." akashi tried to stop crying as his hand is on his eyes.

He is walking on the street with a blind direction, he is about a hundred meters away from the venue and got lost.

He can see the giants were staring at him. More like they were smelling him. Smelling the wine soaked on his dress on his right shoulder. Getting scared, he run away from the giants and find a place were there was no giants.

Getting further away from the venue.

There. He stopped as he see a vacant place. He entered and desperately sit on the high-for-him swing. Yes it is a playground. His eyes asking why there were no children at a said playground. It was even his first time to see and go to a public playground. He just looked down at the ground trying too swing even though his feet was not touching the ground. And there. He falls. There was nothing to worried about wound because underneath the swing is the beach sand ground. Just around the swing though. He sat up and barely clean his dress with sand using his small hand. His mouth attempting to shout and cry again but he refrain his self and just cried quietly.

"Hew. Use this towel" a person showed in front of him said

"Uhnwaaaaaaahhh!" Akashi was shocked and continue crying from silent to loud

"Ah. Heeyy.. Don't cwy.." the said person said and wipe akashi's tears then next is the sand.

The said person is not a giant though. It is a dwarf like him just smaller than him.

Akashi stopped crying and face the dwarf in front of him. Sitting in a traditional japanese way in the beach sands. The other notice this and imitate him.

"Why aw you cwying ?" the other asked

Akashi let a drop of tears out when he remember what happened lately.

"Don't cwyy" the dwarf said as he wipe akashi's tears with his own small hand

"..."

Akashi hold back his tears and speak

"I.. I got scolded.. People laughing.. Cold eyes.. Lonely..uwaaahh !"

"S-stop cwying.. Uwaahh"

"..What ? Why you were crying too ?" akashi ask as he leaned closer and wipe the tears of the other

"..Because youw cwying.."

"..l..l'm not. Stop crying because i stopped now.."

"..l. Stopped too.. Uwaa"

Akashi stares at what he seemed like at idiot dwarf for crying because he is crying. He sit again properly and decided to speak.

"..l.. Can't be a child.. I.. Need to achieve more..Need to be perfect if i dont want Papa to be a laughing stock.. They.. People laughing because i'm childish on a event like that and give shame to papa.. Now papa is cold to me... I want papa to proudly brag about me as his son.." akashi said, decided to share on what he thought and confess

"Uhh.. So.. Thats what a wich kid pwoblem.. You aw a wich kid huh ? .." the dwarf said with an eyes that looked like amazed and staring at him

Akashi didn't respond

"You don't need to be pewfect though.. You just need to achieve all of youw goal.. Yeah you just need to win all the challenges you will face and it will be okayyy" the dwarf said, looking at the ground, to him, to ground and back to his eyes

"..Win all?" akashi stared and asked

"Uhm. You just need to show youw effowt to them.. Do youw best to win to achieve youw goal. Stay focused and what.. Whats that again? .. Wait.. That's ! Don't be afwaid to lose.! Even if you lose, it's not gonna be the end of the wowld and keep twying and twying again ..!"

Akashi stared the dwarf.. He is thinking. What the dwarf said is sinking to his mind and being absorbed. 'Despite their age, theyre talking like a serious adult' cant be noticed at the air as the two innocently saying what they heard and feel out of their own surrounding

"That's what my sistew said !.. And i wemembew that she also said 'though its a good attitude, it's hawd to get a lovew because you'll weach to the point that you will choose lovew ow youw goal ow you can choose both but its much hawdew' .."

"uhh.. really ? ...But i want to have a lover. I dont wanna live alone" akashi said as he looked downward with a sad face

"Then-! Then i'm gonna be youw lovew.. I'm gonna stay by youw side so youw not gonna feel lonely !" the dwarf said cheerfully

"Really ?" akashi looked up with a face slightly flushed, lips forming a smile and an eye with glitters

"Uhm!" the dwarf nod and smile

"Then you will be my wife." and akashi smile

"Yea- Ehh ? But I'm a boy ?!" as the dwarf show an innocent confused face

"Well yes. Do you know ?, in other country, You can be married even if you are both boy."

"Ohh ? That so ? Then i'll be youw wife !" the amazed dwarf said

"Then let's swear" akashi stand up the ground and he put his hand to air, sticking out his pinky finger

"Sweaw?" the confused dwarf said

"Let's swear that we will going to be oficially married in the future."

"Yeah." the dwarf smiled and stand up too

They do the pinky swear with both smiles on their faces as a woman approaches them

"Seijuro. " the woman said and akashi turned to look at her

"Mama.."

"Seijuwo?" the dwarf interrupt

"It's not Seijuwo. It's Seijuro. Akashi Seijuro."

"..Sei.. Seijuwo.."

"It's Seijuro."

"Seijuwo."

"Seijuro."

"Seijuw-"

"It's Seijuro. Seijuro. Seijuro. Akashi Seijuro." akashi said as he shows a pouty face

"Urn.. what.. Err.. T-then Akashi ? Kun ?" the dwarf said

"Yes ? Thats my name. By the way, what is your name?" akashi face become clear and asked

"It's Fuwihata. Fuwihata Koki"

"Oh. Its Fuwihata ?"

"No ! It's not Fuwihata ! It's Fuwihata !" the dwarf said trying to correct akashi

"… What?.. Well. Whatever.. Then Kouki ?" said akashi after being confused in a minute

"Yes ?" the dwarf smiled

"Sei-kun. We are going home." said the woman and akashi looked at her

"Kouki, You forgot to introduce yourself to my mother. Mama this is my wife, Kouki" Akashi said as Akashi looked to furihata then look to her mother as he introduce the two

"Ah. Sowi. I'm Fuwihata koki, Nice meeting you Mama" Furihata startled and said as he bow

"Eh what?! ... But he is a boy ? Isn't he ?" his mother shockingly asked and became confused

"Even so. He is my wife" akashi assuringly said

"Uh huh.. It's time to go Sei-kun, bye bye Kou-kun" Her mother said as she treat the issue as just a child joke and tag along

"Goodbye Kouki. We will meet again"

"Uhn. Bye bye Seijuwo. See you ag-"

**Akashi's P. O. V.**

"..It's that dream again.." akashi uttered as he get up from sleeping in the couch

After that goodbye, We didn't actually see each other anymore as i live in kyoto and he is in tokyo. I sometimes visiting tokyo but all i visit is the playground and of course he's not gonna be there as we aged. But recently, I'm dreaming about our first meeting, that is because i met someone with almost the same name. It's just it's not Fuwihata Kouki but Furihata Kouki. He even has the same face and same hair color. But i didn't actually talked to him personally about this so i don't have the right to assume that he is my wife.


End file.
